


Waking Up Half-Naked in a Denny's Parking Lot

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bruce's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce being picked up at a Denny's by Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Half-Naked in a Denny's Parking Lot

“Bruce?” The single word sounds so far away, but I know it has to be coming from the gorgeous man standing over me.

“Bruce?” He took off his cape in one smooth motion, as graceful as ever. “Can you hear me, Bruce?”

“Thor?” I’m surprised by the scratchiness of my voice. “Where are we?” Before I hear his answer, I twist to look behind himself; bunching up the remains of the brown slacks I had been wearing.Directly behind me is an abandoned Denny’s diner.

Thor’s cape is wrapped around my shoulders, still warm from his golden tan skin. The demi-god picks me up with ease. As we walk away, towards the approaching Twinjet, I have to chuckle.

I just woke up half-naked in front of an abandoned Denny’s with my boyfriend standing over me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending suck you guys...


End file.
